One word
by dexterbird
Summary: Rose's life is changed with one word from a very old sorting hat this is my first fanfic please be nice. Oh god, I am so so sorry for this. On the bright side I think this can now be called a bad!fic - yeah not quite there yet?
1. 1 The sorting

Albus Potter was grinning, he had been since uncle Harry whispered something to him as they parted, Rose Weasley was heartily sick of it and longed to hit him but when she had told him that his grin only grew wider. As the train passed into the country side the two eleven year olds where discussing Hogwarts when they heard a knock on the cabin door, they looked up and Rose smiled hesitantly, it was the blond haired boy her father had told her to beat in every test. The boy cleared his throat looking uncomfortable " Do you mind if i sit here?" the boy - Malfoy asked " Only every where else is full and if you dont let me i will be standing up the whole way to Hogwarts." at this the young boy smiled nervously, clearly nervous. Al and Rosie glanced at each other before nodding their assent "thanks," he mumbled. A few moments passed before Rosie took pity on the boy,

"My name's Rosie, Rose Weasly and this is my cousin Albus Potter - but you can call him Al if you want."

The boy grinned "My name is Scorpius Malfoy."

With the ice broken the three youngsters started chatting as though they had known each other their entire lives.

Rosie looked around the great hall of Hogwarts with awe, she looked at each of the four house tables (Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw & Slytherin) then snapped to attention as Professor Minerva McGonagll placed a small stool and hat in frount of the first years. Rosie heard Al breath a sigh of relief and she herself felt as though a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders, as much as she tried to ignore him James' teasing had gotten to her. As one the first years flinched when the hat began to sing.

All Rosie caught was one line _"but try my friends to keep an open heart, for you never know where i may choose to place,even those you think you know," _

she felt rather than saw Al go pale next to her, Rosie squeezed his hand then waited for her turn, Scorpius was sorted into Slytherin, as he passed her on his way to the Slytherin table Rose gave him a small smile, which he returned with a hint of resignation, soon it was Al's turn. The hat sat on Als head for two agonising minutes seeming to deliberate, finally the hat yelled out " SLYTHERIN," Al went pale as the hall went quiet but for whispers, he stumbled over to the Slytherin table and fell in next to Scorpius, who looked positivly gleeful to have one of his two friends in the same house. Rosie looked across to the Gryffindor table where sat all her family, they looked shocked. Finally Rose's name was called, she took a deep breath andstrode forwards. Rose's world went black as the hat was placed over her head ' Not Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw would be fine, but still no,' Rosie couldnt beleive what she was hearing, the hat?, ' Very Brave and resourceful altough i think she could do better in "SLYTHERIN."'

**Haha cliffhanger - but not, confused? i am :D srsly though im not writing another chapter till either A) im bored or B) i get a reveiw okay? bye for now :D**


	2. aprehension

**NB: nothing recognizable is miiiiiinnnnnneeeeeee :)**

A shaft of light pierced through Rose's dream, she groaned and swatted at the offending article, she let out a grunt of surprise when her hand came into contact with a with a long object, Rose opened her eyes to Maddi and Chloe's grinning faces, it was Chloe's wand her hand had come into contact with, Rose groaned.

"Nox," Chloe murmured

"And why," Rose demanded " Did you find it necessary to wake me up?"

Maddi and Chloe's grins resembled that of the Cheshire cat, a character from Rose's favorite book _Alice in Wonderland. _Over in her bed Janette Parkinson snored ( yes its Pansy's daughter ;)). In Rose's opinion Jan was as Mean as her own mother made Pansy out to be , Jan truly was meant to be in Slytherin, at least the Slytherin her father made it out to be. _Slytherin_. Rose was in Slytherin. Rose flinched again, not because she was in Slytherin, but because today she would have to deal with her family, her parents, her parents the thought made rose sigh.

Maddi thought it prudent to answer " well," she grinned wider - if it was possible " we thought, seeing as we have today off to explore the castle-"

" what with yesterday being a Friday and all." Chloe put in

" and the fact that it's already, like, 8:30 - that maybe, just maybe we should get breakfast _before _the house elves leave for their afternoon off."

Rose screwed up her face "Okay, fine I will be down shortly, 'kay?"

After they had nodded assent and left to find the first year boys, there where two more boys in the Slytherin first years , I was left to my thoughts was it strange I wasn't disappointed that the sorting hat had put me in Slytherin?, when all I had heard since I was old enough to understand was that all the bad wizards and witch's had come from this house I was now part of, I put that out of my head almost immediately Maddi and Chloe had been nothing but welcoming to me since that hat had called out my house, As soon as the shock of having both a Potter and a Weasley, (not just any Weasley or Potter either mind you! the only daughter and oldest child of two thirds of the golden trio and the son of Harry Potter, arguably the most famous wizard of this millennium) wore off the whole house was kind to me and Al. Scorpius looked like he was happy enough to start dancing on the table. I shook my head of the memories trying to clear my head. What would come, would come. I decided as I walked down the stairs. No point in worrying.

Was there?

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

**So... I finished part two - yippee! thanks to my reveiwers if you have any ideas just tell me okay? - tell you what 5 reveiws in 24 hours and I will put up another chapter then okay? Til tomorrow ;D**


	3. memories

**Disclaimer: If I were J.K. Rowling I would be publishing this as a book, seeing as this is not a book...**

"_His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,_

_His hair is as dark as a blackboard,_

_I wish he where mine, he's really divine,_

_The hero who conquered the Dark Lord."_

_Rosie and Al where running around the burrow singing at the top of their voices, Al was clutching a Small pink bit of paper In his hand._

_Rosie sung in an overly high falsetto "I wish he where mine,-"_

"_- He's really divine," whilst Al (attempting to do the same) just sounded like a stuck pig _

_the two six year olds gave a squeal as they noticed Aunt Ginny creeping up on them, wearing a blush that would surely be visible from outer space, Rosie decided before racing Al to their hiding spot as they ran they went past Uncle Harry, Mummy and Dad. Uncle Harry and Mum where roaring with laughter whereas Dad was no where to be seen, until that is the cousins Decided to hide under the table cloth, where Ron Weasley was in convulsions on the floor ; he was laughing so hard the only noises emited were strange choking noises. Rose and Al hid behind her father hoping that Aunt Ginny would run straight past, and she did until she noticed that her brother was nowhere to be seen._

_Holding her finger to her lips Aunt Ginny crept up on the table, lifted up the table cloth and screamed_

"_HELLO!"_

_Albus shrieked and jolted so hard that he hit his head on the table. Which only caused more hysteria from the watching adults ( I should mention that the families where currently at the Burrow), Uncle George smiled sadly remembering a similar red haired child of the same age running around the Burrow with him and pulling similar pranks._

_,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,._

Rosie was shaken from her reverie by the arrival of the owl post. Almost frantically Rose searched for Pig II ( pig 2 is a cross between that ball of fluff Sirius gave Ron and Percy's owl - shh don't tell Percy ;]) there was no sign of him, unconsciously she gripped Al's hand when Elliot (the Potters owl ) landed near Al.

**Dear Al and Rosie**

**Congratulations on your house placement, we know you both will do well in there and we are very glad that you have each other. We couldn't be prouder of you two. Rose - Hugo says to say hello **( when Rose read this she knew that she wouldn't be receiving a letter from her parents) **we will write to you both again soon but nothing much has happened yet for us to tell you about.**

**Much love**

**Dad and Mum**

**Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny**

Rose looked down at her plate her appetite suddenly gone .

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

First of all- short yes I know sorry I just like doing short chunks :P

Second I know I said I would update in 24 hours if I got 5 reviews - I didn't but I didn't get 5 reviews, my mum took my net book and I cut my foot open on a massive oyster - is that okay with you guys?

Third you probably wont get another chapter for about a week - sorry I do have a life that gets in the way :) ( I don't mean that in an offensive way)

That out of the way I really want them to fast forward to 4th year but I wont 'cause I would skip heaps

Also thanks to my reviewers - I love you guys


	4. knowledge

**( A/N the no brooms for first years law has been retracted, but they need permission from the headmistress before they can bring their brooms to the school)**

**Also: me. Not. J.K. Rowling.**

The remainder of that day was spent exploring the castle and meeting new people namely Maddi and Chloe's friends from other houses: from Hufflepuff there was Brianna and Isabel. In Ravenclaw there was Freya, Steph and another Rose. In Gryffindor there was Eliza and Juliet. Rose thought that they where nice people - a little eccentric maybe but still nice.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Just before lunch Rose met up with Scorpius and Al to do a bit of exploring, Al had his fathers map of Hogwarts and the three young Slytherins planned to put it to good use. Al thought that they should go straight to the kitchens to meet the house elves and beg some food from them, and so they did. Upon arrival at the kitchens a sea of curious faces turned towards them. Rose grinned shyly, and a small familiar body separated its self from the pack shrieking loudly " Rosie, Rosie!". Rose gasped in surprise then knelt to return the elf's hug . When Rose straightened she noticed something different about the elf's attire.

"Charli, why are you wearing my dress?"

To her surprise Charli's brown puppy dog eyes filled with tears " When Mistress Rose's parents found our about your house placing your parents flew into a rage and dismissed Charli."

Rose had known her parents would be upset but not this angry, not angry enough to fire Rose's house elf!

" Charli came to Hogwarts so she could continue to work for Mistress Rose."

Rose was touched " thank you Charli - it means a lot to me."

Only Al knew her well enough to know she was holding back tears " hey I have an idea for what we can do today! We can go flying around the Quidditch pitch!" Albus knew that flying always made Rose feel better

"okay."

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Hours later when Rose sunk into her bed she was content and hopeful about her future in Slytherin.

Yes I know it short - but its mothers day and I hope to have another chapter up by tonight. Also I hate the name of the story and desperately want to change it any Ideas?


	5. family

Disclaimer: Do you really think I would be putting this on fanfiction if I was j k Rowling?

Rose knew something was wrong the moment she walked into the great hall the next morning. Maybe it was the strange looks everyone was shooting at her, perhaps it was the whispered conversations that started as soon as she entered the hall. Nevertheless Rose continued her journey over to the Slytherin table. When she walked over to her freinds, she heard the end of Al's whispered conversation with Scorpius

"...remember not to show or mention anything about the _prophet_ to Rosie, okay Scorp?"

" Yes Al I know."

"and d-.. H hi Rosie." Al's voice rose several octaves and cracked as he noticed his cousin standing next to her new best friend.

"what was that about the prophet, Al?"

"n-nothing."

" Al just tell her! She's going to find out anyway. It may as well be now."

Albus sighed in defeat and pulled out said newspaper and passed it over to his cousin

**OLDEST DAUGHTER OF TWO THIRDS OF THE GOLDEN TRIO DISOWNED ~ FACT OR FICTION?**

ARTICLE BY RITA SKEETA

**The oldest child of Ronald Billius Weasley and Hermionie Jean Weasley ( nee Granger), Rose Weasley was sorted into the house of Slytherin on her first night as a student of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. The couple share a long standing hatred of the house because of the part that Slytherin played during their school years and the great war. Before this unprecedented sorting Rose was the perfect daughter, smart, polite and idealist Mr Weasley often boasted that his daughter was the most important thing to him, however, In a conference with the famous trio yesterday, we asked what the most important thing to Mr Weasley was, he replied " to me.. the most important thing- would be my wife and son" at this Mr potter stormed out-**

Rose's eyes blurred with tears and she could read no more, almost simultaneously two sets of warm arms, one she had known her whole life and another that was new and unfamiliar, hugged her tightly.

"lets get her out of here" suggested Scorp.

Al nodded in agreement and they walked across the Great hall one on either side of Rose.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

As the trio turned to the stairs leading down to the dungeons they heard foot step echoing a against the stone walls

" wait up, goddamn it." shouted an unexpected voice

"James?" choked out Rose as she turned around an unexpected sight hit her eyes, all 7 of her other family members where there, Victoire,Dominique, Molly, Lucy, Fred, Roxanne and James. Suddenly Rose was enveloped in a tight ten person hug (well kind of Scorpius still had his arm around Rose so he got caught in the middle of it ;])

" we are going up to the room of requirement, and where wondering if you wanted to come we're having a family meeting" Victoire took a deep breath and turned to Scorpius " of course if you wanted to come as well, you are very welcome to come"

Scorpius ignored the incredulous looks he was seeing from the family and replied that he would love to come. Rose squeezed his hand as a silent thank you.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

The location of the room of requirement had changed since the great war. The only people that knew where it was where the Potters, Weasleys and now one Malfoy. As they walked in Scorpius tried very hard not to stare but failed the room had a massive fireplace and comfortable furnishings in red and gold but as Rose, Al and Scorpius watched the room changed colour to red, gold, green and silver.

"Great," Rose mumbled " now it looks like perpetual Christmas" every one present chuckled or giggled.

"aww.. c'mon Rosie I always thought green and silver looked great on you!" snickered Roxanne

And with that the ice was broken. Rose and Al where accepted back into the fold of her family. The boys and girls separated to different sides of the room all except Rose and Fred " probably planning their next prank." explained Al " Uncle George sends them new products he wants testing."

"so I would stay away from them for the next few days." broke in Molly, the girls had rejoined the boys.

"look we need to talk about Uncle Ron-" began Al

"we will when the adults get here." James murmured

"WHAT?" Scorpius wasn't ready to meet the whole family yet!

"they'll be here soon." Victoire whispered looking over at the couch where Rose and Fred where plotting.

" It's okay Scorp, they aren't going to hate you because of your dad." Albus reassured his friend.

"I hope not, because -" Scorpius forgot the rest of his sentence as Green flames swirled in the fireplace and Harry Potter stepped over the grate.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Woot! chapter 5 done, also a couple of changes namely the title and summary. :)

New system - for every reveiw I get before 5 pm sunday the 15th may is 100 words I will write in the next chapter to within 10 % okay so is I get 5 reviews I will write 500 words get it? Author out.

**Holy - i'm not going to finish that if only cuz it would get me in trouble. I forgot to proofread it before posting - i'm sorry it was terrible :\ again sorry. Author out.**


	6. Infomation

Bill + Fleur = Victoire ( G, 17) + Dominique (G, 15) + Lewis (G, 12)

Percy + Audrey = Molly (G,12) + Lucy (8)

Fred + Hermionie = Rose (S, 11) ( Shh... ;) Ron dosen't know, read happenings)

George + Angelina = Roxanne (G, 15) + Fred (G, 11)

Ron + Hermionie = Hugo ( 9)

Harry + Ginny = James (G, 12) + Albus (S, 11) + Lily( 9)

Draco + Astoria = Scorpius (S, 11)

Remus ( Lupin) + Nymphadora ( Tonks) = Teddy (G, 18)

Rolf + Luna = Lysander (R,11) + Lorcan (R,11)

Neville + Hannah = Alice (G, 17) + Augusta ( H,12)

So.. i'm not getting any reviews at the moment 'cause of a glitch ( I hope :D)

I'm putting up a one piece about Hermionie, Fred and Rose 'cause I HATE Ron / Hermionie I just hate them grr..., plus Rose is to cool to have Ron as a dad :P

So read it please.

Also the above are my unoriginal characters, parents, houses and ages. well the last two are mainly mine still any way I have extended the R&R period its now to 22/05/11 I will replace this chapter then :) byyyyeeee


	7. secrets

Bill + Fleur = Victoire ( G, 17) + Dominique (G, 15) + Lewis (G, 12)

Percy + Audrey = Molly (G,12) + Lucy (8)

Fred + Hermione = Rose (S, 11) ( Shh... ;) Ron dosen't know, read happenings)

George + Angelina = Roxanne (G, 15) + Fred (G, 11)

Ron + Hermione = Hugo ( 9)

Harry + Ginny = James (G, 12) + Albus (S, 11) + Lily( 9)

Draco + Astoria = Scorpius (S, 11)

Remus ( Lupin) + Nymphadora ( Tonks) = Teddy (G, 18)

Rolf + Luna = Lysander (R,11) + Lorcan (R,11)

Neville + Hannah = Alice (G, 17) + Augusta ( H,12)

I. am. Unfortunately. Not. J.K. Rowling.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Scorpius expelled a large breath as he stepped over the threshold of the room of requirement, Glad to no longer be the odd one out amongst the Potter/ Weasley tribe. As he sunk down to sit, leaning, against the wall he mulled over the conversation with the Weasley's. The boy looked up at the sound of fabric catching of stone and noticed for the first time that Rose had left the room to join him outside in the hall.

"I didn't want to leave you out here by yourself." explained Rose

"uh huh, and the real reason..?"

" they kicked me out." she amended, shame faced.

" well then do you want to fly around the lake?"

Rose brightened considerably " Sure! i'll just tell Uncle Harry and Al, then we can go! Oh and we could call Charli and ask her to get us some food for a picnic!"

" Great!" exclaimed Scorpius " I can go get our brooms from the dungeons !"

"that would be brilliant!" Rose paused " hang on wait i'll call charli now amd you can order what you want!"

"okay." he agreed

"**Charli.**"

CRACK

" mistress called?"

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

As she kicked off the ground outside the great hall, Rose felt the Usual combination of euphoria, comfort and just being there, in the moment. Rose looked back, surprised to see Scorpius and the castle over 200 metres away. Rose whooped as she banked hard and shot back toward Scorpius.

" Rose! That isn't a _stormforce 200_ is it?

" yeah it is, didn't you notice when we where flying yesterday or when you go it earlier?"

" um- no I didn't."

" isn't yours a _stormforce 200_ as well?"

" yeah."

"Race you to the cliffs?"

"okay but its 12:20 now so we can find somewhere for lunch then explore a bit around the base of the cliffs."

" sounds good `on three one. Two." Rose kicked off and speed away "three."

"Hey! Cheater!" Scorpius laughed.

In no time at all they where at the cliffs on her way down to land Rose spotted a small cave and zoomed towards it. Rose landed on a small ledge. A small thump told her that Scorpius had landed to her left. Rose lit her wand and tried to find the cave but the opening had disappeared, all there was now was a rock wall. The girl was determined to see the cave now and kept walking into where she knew the entrance was, when she got to the wall she shut her eyes and walked into the face of the cliff. When Rose opened her eyes she couldn't believe what she saw.

"Rose what the ...?"

Rose picked up a photo that was resting over the fireplace.

" Scorpius do you know who these people are?"

"No, do you?"

"... Yes" in the photo where three men spoken of in almost reverent tones in the potter households

"these three men," she pointed each out " Are Sirius Black, James Potter and Remus Lupin, together they and that man, Peter Pettigrew made up the Marauders."

_.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,._

_Rose stalled her broom in mid air and floated there, waiting for Scorpius to catch up when he did she stood up ( as much as you can on a broom)and grabbed just behind the stirrups, in front of the bristles and swung her body up and behind Scorpius, she linked her arms around Scorpius' waist. She laughed and leaned her face into his warm back. _

That is a taster for when they are old enough that I can actually write a romance :0

Sorry skipped the meeting after two weeks stuck on that I decided it wasn't going to happen.

Da da duuuummm :D so they found the marauders Hide out which will help me later in the story.

Also i'm really into watching AVPM/ AVPS 3 its soo goood :)


	8. Marauders

"What?" Scorpius' shocked voice echoed in the room-like cave.

" The marauders." repeated Rose

"Who?"

" A group of men consisting of James Potter - Uncle Harrys dad, Sirius Black - Uncle Harrys godfather, Remus Lupin - Teddys' Dad and Peter Pettigrew."

"Okay... why do they have a cave?"

"Well, you do know that Lupin was a werewolf right?" at his nod Rose continued " his friends became Animaguses so that they could be with him at each fill moon. This is probably where they learnt how to do it, and where they planned all their pranks"

Scorpius had wandered over to the bookshelf and started leafing through a book which he held up so that Rose could see its purple cover; _PRANK magic and how to use it_. Rose felt a huge grin spread across her face, there had to be at least 30 books on that shelf - all of them on pranking by the looks of it.

"Hey Rose? I think we should bring Al over here and show him this place."

" I think so to Scorp, do you think Maybe Fred as well? We could be the new Marauders!"

Rose saw A brief moment of uncertainty show on Scorpius' face before he decided

" Sure."

" Thank you Scorp!"

" But we don't need to tell them today though, do we?"

" No, I want to explore for a bit today."

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

It was in the third room that Rose and Scorpius came across that they found the ghosts, four of them to be exact. There where three men and one woman. Rose let out a soft gasp that no human would have heard, but it was enough to alert the ghosts to their presence.

"Who are you?" demanded the ghost with messy black hair.

"Isn't it obvious?" commented a handsome ghost with long black hair " She's a Weasley."

" Ron's daughter?" asked the man with brown hair.

" Y- y-yes" stuttered Rose

The woman tutted " take it easy - you're terrifying the poor things."

Rose blushed " Are you the Marauders?" she asked shyly

" Well i'm not," scoffed the woman "they are though."

" How did you know that?" Asked the second ghost, who could only be Sirius Black.

Rose swallowed " Your godson is my uncle."

The woman and first man jerked " Harry?"

"yes..." _they must be Lily and James_ reasoned Rose she turned to the third ghost " You must be professor Lupin." she stated

"Yes."

"How come I've not seen you around the castle?"

The ghosts looked at each other before Sirius replied " We aren't that sort of ghost," He explained " We only come back once a year to a place that ment a lot to us whilst we where alive."

" Speaking of which, we have to be going." Lily said with a meaningful look at her husband.

" You are very welcome to use this place," He said " on two conditions; one, that you keep this to yourself's no more than five people are to know about this place, two, that next year on the first Sunday back, you are to bring my son to us."

"if more than five people know about this place it will destroy everything within it - including people." Warned Sirius " we stretched the spell to five after Prongs met Lily here. But there can only ever be four marauders."

With that last statement the ghosts disappeared in a sudden burst of light, leaving two shell shocked children in their wake,

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

I'm sorry this took so long and I know I shouldn't make excuses but a family member died and I lost my inspiration for a bit - but now i'm back, YAY! Celebrate!

Enjoy reveiw ( I don't know if that's fixed yet :'( )

And I HAD to bring the marauders back into this, it is their hideout after all.

R&R please


End file.
